


人间开花

by Midori0704



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704
Summary: 文中关于电影《情书》的情节全部摘抄于岩井俊二原作《情书》（南海出版公司，略有改动）
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	人间开花

**Author's Note:**

> 文中关于电影《情书》的情节全部摘抄于岩井俊二原作《情书》（南海出版公司，略有改动）

* 所有的情节都是假的，有些拿了现实里的梗，但是时间线也全都是错乱的。  
* 同人文与真实从不关联。

他生下来是一株桃花，天长日久地，从天地里汲取许多灵气，于是就从原本的躯壳里挣脱出来，变成了一个人。  
他是桃花的时候，总嫌日子过得慢。其他的花什么也不想，太阳升上来的时候，扭过头去张开花瓣迎着阳光，太阳落下去了，它们就在黑暗里静默着，等着第二天重新降临。也许是因为他想得太多了，觉得这样的日子没有意思。后来他成了个人，情况也说不上好转：从每天在树枝上盼着太阳下山，到每天蹲在人家家门口等着夜晚。  
他活了很久很久，给自己改换了很多名字和身份，反正无论过多少年，他都是永远不会枯萎的一株桃花精，只要悄悄消失，总会有人忘记掉他的存在——然后他就可以换地方来享受下一段所谓的“人生”。  
这一世他给自己取了个名字叫董思成。那天他正在逛图书馆，日光透过落地玻璃照进阅览室，不知何处突然掀起一阵带着花香的风。你知道的，花朵总是比普通人更能感受到风的吹拂，它们习惯于迎着风摆动自己的花瓣和叶子。所以他循着那阵风看过去，桌上的一本书被翻了几页，里头的主人公名字就叫做“董思成”。  
“董思成”四下环顾，怎么也找不到这个座位的主人。他走过去，发现周围空无一物，借阅者似乎已经离开，却忘记了这本摊开在桌上的书。他将书合拢，放回原本的书架，又迟疑，重新取下来翻了几页。说实话那小说也写得实在没劲，教人读不下去，但他做了决定就不会改变，所以也没想着把刚得来的名字扔掉。

21世纪最初十几年，唱跳爱豆大行其道。董思成曾在五光十色的电子屏幕上看到过，没料到自己有朝一日也会成为其中一员。他懵懵懂懂地搭上了去往异国他乡的飞机，起飞的时候下意识抓紧座位两侧。余光里瞥到一位满头银发的老奶奶，手持佛珠，嘴中念念有词，似乎是在寻求菩萨的保佑。他抿嘴一笑，就连紧张感都被稀释许多。

他是桃花的时候，曾非常招人喜欢：每到春天里开花，桃树下就挤满了赏花的公子小姐。公子们争着比赛谁写的诗好，小姐们则在旁边用帕子捂着嘴笑。等到公子们都散去了，她们就差人来攀折一两朵桃花，夹在耳后，当做装饰。她们推推搡搡地讨论着自己喜欢的人，又在有人经过的时候不约而同地噤声，看着彼此，露出心领神会的笑容。等到了春季庙会，她们穿上精心购置的衣裳，借着逛庙会的噱头和情郎私会——也许是私定终身了吧，她们的脸上总是荡漾着桃花一样的红，十分娇羞可爱。  
他还记得有一回，家里最小的那个姑娘，一路小跑到桃树下，对着万千花朵虔诚地双手合十许愿：希望父母不要把我嫁给那个王爷，我分明一点也不爱他。他当时还觉得可惜，但是他又不能说话，不能教唆她奋起反抗。他只是长在高处、幸运地没有被摘下来的一朵花。女孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，说，我听说桃花是能够庇佑爱情的花朵，所以请您一定要保佑我。  
姑娘比他想得勇敢许多，当着两家人的面悔婚，让父母都颜面扫地。为了惩罚她，她被关在庭院里最角落的一个房间里，每天只有基本的吃食。姑娘哪受过这样大的委屈，一开始又哭又闹、又踢又打，后来干脆闹起绝食。父母终究还是心疼十几年来养育的宝贝，没有再继续囚着她，变相同意了她的反抗。  
那姑娘重新走到他跟前，衣服已经凌乱不堪，甚至可以说得上是狼狈，可是她却一点也不害怕地朝着半空中抬起双眼，说，谢谢你。这些天来我一直透着窗户偷偷看你。  
他从没想过会汲取到这样的爱，悄悄地把自己藏到了树枝的背面。

爱太温暖了。像太阳。花始终无法拒绝太阳。  
成为练习生以后，他每天过着两点一线的生活，公司练习室，以及宿舍。公司提供一笔生活费，但是不多，只够他们日常开销，要想再潇洒一把都是不能。和他一起练习的都是年龄相仿的男生，谈起未来还有无限的希望，有时候他们聚在一起聊出道以后的事情，问到他，他总是先抿嘴唇，然后深吸一口气。  
“别勉强思成，”坐在他身边的日本男孩说，“他的韩语说得还不太好。”  
“啊、我——”  
他不自觉地扭头看向对方，刚才才酝酿好的字句又被冲散了大半。他记得他叫中本悠太，比自己大两年，按照人类的辈分应该要叫做“哥”。中本悠太长得很好看，同样有着璀璨的眼睛，董思成动了动嘴唇，意识过来自己得继续说话，大脑却短路了，怎么也想不起来。  
“没关系。”中本悠太说，“如果你实在说不出来的话，我可以帮你翻译。我已经学了很久的韩文了。”  
周围间或有几句调侃，类似于“天啊，日本人帮中国人翻译韩文吗”，以及，“yuta你学过中文吗真的能听得懂？”中本悠太的目光在他们身上过了一圈，很快那声音低下去了。  
中本悠太说：“我会努力理解的。本来日文和中文有很多地方就类似。”  
那之后他就养成了习惯，只要有不理解的、不会说的，甚至难以启齿的，就看着中本悠太。而后者也从来没有让他失望过，只要在场，就必然会第一时间提供帮助。  
周围的人来了又走，最后留下来的也就那么些，连一双手都不到。理事找他们分别谈话，他懵懂地看着哥哥们一个个被叫走，还不明白发生了什么。理事叫到他的名字，他站起来，坐在身边的中本悠太也条件反射性地要跟过去，却被对方勒令坐回去，“单独谈。”  
中本悠太的脸上写满了担忧：“但是思成他还不是很能理解……”  
“staff会帮忙传递的，”理事说，面无表情。  
中本悠太悻悻地坐回去，其他练习生们此起彼伏地安慰他，“不会有事啦”、“也要相信思成嘛”、“你去了也不一定能说得通啊”之类的，他目光黯淡下来，而董思成则在原地静静伫立，直到理事在走廊尽头催促，才想起要跟随。  
结果是好的。理事告诉他，他被确定出道了。  
从办公室回来，走廊里只剩下他一个人。他不知道自己是不是应当兴奋到尖叫、活蹦乱跳，对于其他伙伴来说是天大的好消息，而对于他来说，心中荡漾的又不仅仅是快乐这么简单的字眼。他捂住心脏——人类的器官对他来说还是有些陌生，在安静的走廊里蹲下身去，默默品尝此刻的心情。膝盖抵住胸口，隔着皮肤和一层血肉，心脏在雀跃地跳动。  
一双白色的球鞋落进自己的视野里。他就着这个姿势抬起头，中本悠太问他：“怎么了？”  
他很少看到人类对他露出那样的表情。  
……中本悠太的眸子里闪过慌乱，也跟着蹲下来，双手扶住他的肩膀，又放慢了语速、却加重了语气重温一遍，“思成，怎么了？”  
“……出道……”  
他小声说。  
“什么？”  
“好像、要出道了。”  
这个男孩的表情立刻松懈下来，董思成的脑海里出现的是初春时分院子里的积雪缓慢融化的场景。人类很容易错过，他却不得不观察这些来打发时间，因此看得清清楚楚的——就是那样的，“刷”地一下，像是沙丘倾倒下来，雪融化成温暖的水。  
“那很好啊……那真是太好了、再好不过了！”中本悠太抱紧他，重复着一句日文。  
董思成很久之后学了日文才知道，那时候中本悠太说的是“助かった”。  
“得救了”。  
我让你得救了吗？可是你明明并没有卷入到什么危险的事情里去。  
我让你感觉到爱了吗？总之你已经让我又一次触摸到了爱。  
彼时还无知无觉的董思成伸出手去，拍拍对方瘦削的脊背。桃花是很难主动去拥抱别人的，它们只会在被拥抱的时候皱起眉，露出无辜又委屈的表情，“yuta哥？我有点喘不过气了。”

真正的同盟从被确定在一个组合出道的那刻开始才算真正结成，离登上舞台还有很久，他们需要磨合，像是一个机器人的各块部件，唯有紧密地嵌合合作，才能变成无坚不摧的团体。  
董思成终于搬进了出道预备的练习室，并且在这里安定下来。  
他被给予了新的名字。理事问他，“你觉得win这个名字如何？”他想起中本悠太带着他打游戏，屏幕上总是出现这样的字符。听上去很酷，所以他点头说了好。  
中本悠太有着典型的日本人个性，日本料理做得很好、喜欢各种动画和漫画，尤其喜欢特摄片，对奥特曼和高达了如指掌，平时空着也会打游戏。没有训练日程的时候，他们一起穿过喧闹的城市街道，韩国人总是喜欢沿街叫喊，他们被藏在这片喧闹中，像流淌过的河流。中本悠太给他科普各种游戏，虽然现在PSP、PS4还未过时，手机游戏日渐繁荣，但是最令人念念不忘的还是各种街机。  
他们也去游戏厅，运气好的时候，中本悠太可以连赢六七把，董思成坐在他旁边，那炫目的光芒也把中本悠太踌躇满志的神情照耀得异常动人，而偶尔也会有马失前蹄的时候，董思成从口袋里摸出最后几个硬币，往对方跟前一推：“这把没了我们就回去。”  
“思成你自己不玩？”  
“啊……”懊恼地扁扁嘴，“不擅长。你玩吧。”  
首尔的街道总是人潮汹涌，他想着自己的事情，很轻易地被挤到后面去，再抬头的时候发现视野里已经没有了中本悠太。多年的生活经验令他懂得如何在类似的情况下不至于慌张，掏出手机在通讯录里找“悠太哥”，还没等光标移到那一行，就听到喧嚣的另一端有人大声呼喊自己的名字。满街不熟悉的语言里，唯有“思成”两个字跨越了距离，清清楚楚地传达到他跟前。  
董思成抬起头，看见中本悠太就站在离他十几米远的地方，穿着熟悉的黑色大衣。他捏紧了手机，拼命地想要朝着对方的方向挤过去，好不容易才开辟出一条曲折蜿蜒的道路，以至于抵达对方面前时，最后一步落得异常轻快。他想起很多自己读过的画本，还有后来在图书馆看过的罗密欧与朱丽叶——天啊，朱丽叶是不是也像这样翻下窗台来着？他刚才就像是从很高的地方跳下来了。  
中本悠太双手插兜，对他笑，“刚才又把注意力忘在家里了吧？”  
“……”白他一眼，不说话。  
也许是弄丢过他一回的缘故，中本悠太不敢怠慢了，偶尔步伐略快，就要回过头来等着他追上来。  
董思成不习惯这样的照顾，于是撞了撞他的胳膊，“你走你的。”  
“那你也得跟上来才行啊——”  
“知道了。”  
话虽如此，他还是习惯于落后中本悠太半步。到后来中本悠太也干脆停下脚步，略微朝着他的方向侧过身子，连目光都不肯给予，等待的身影却愈发固执。  
董思成的执拗在此刻终于无所遁形，他大步流星地追上去，并且超过了对方：这回轮到他频频回头。  
中本悠太又笑了，干脆挽住他胳膊：“就这么走吧，也别废话了。”  
路过抓娃娃机的时候，两人不约而同地停下脚步。  
“欸要不我给你抓一个吧。”  
“多幼稚。”他对此表示不屑，却又认认真真绕着抓娃娃机走了两圈，“都挺丑的，邪神皮卡丘和邪神哆啦A梦……也就这个还算可爱。”  
中本悠太跟过去一看，是一群戴着老虎式样兜帽的小企鹅。“这个不错，挺像你的。”  
“……”哪里像我。  
那厢已经开始找硬币，“嘴巴……不觉得吗。”  
不觉得。  
“红红的。”  
那是因为我是——！算了，反正跟这人也解释不清楚。董思成直接放弃扯皮。  
后来他跟中本悠太说起自己的艺名，对方说：“哇……很酷啊。”  
“win是很酷，但是winwin不觉得很奇怪吗？”董思成还在纠结这个不大不小的乌龙，脸都皱起来了，“感觉一下子就没那么酷了。”  
“还是很好的。”中本悠太说，“很特别。”  
他一边捏着小企鹅的嘴巴，一边说，“我本来就很特别……”  
“是是。”中本悠太以为他小孩子脾气，伸手摸摸他的脑袋。

出道以后很多人改口叫他winwin，这个名字也逐渐变成他的一部分。  
起初只在舞台上，后来衍生到各个工作场合，再之后，哪怕在他睡着的时候说一句winwin，他在睡梦里也能接受到同样电波。  
中本悠太也不知道抽了什么风，开始改口叫他winko.  
董思成一开始对这个称呼拒不接受，两人在后台狭路相逢，中本悠太抬起手就要跟他high five：“winko?” 董思成佯装没有听到，从对方身边的空隙里走了过去，右边的肩膀在墙壁上吃了一嘴灰。他听见中本悠太发出迷惑的疑问，落在嘈杂的背景音里掷地有声。最懂得如何把执拗的姿态保持得彻底，董思成即便听到身后追过来的脚步声也没有回头。  
甚至在心里计算好了对方追上来的时间，被中本悠太追上、搭住肩膀的一瞬，董思成回头的表情依旧是毫无破绽的。他扭过头，“yuta哥”几个字还没有说出口，就被对方戳了脸蛋。中本悠太右手放在他肩膀上，食指伸直，恰好可以戳到他的侧脸。  
“刚刚叫你怎么没有听见？”  
“……在想别的事情。”  
“跟你high five也没反应。”  
“不是故意的，”董思成扯起嘴角，“哥找我有事吗？”  
“打招呼而已。”  
“其实不特地追过来也、——”  
中本悠太定定看了他一会儿，挑起一边的眉毛，“在生气啊？”  
“……没有。”  
“不，”中本悠太万分笃定，甚至难得地展现出了攻击性，“winko是生气了。”  
董思成张了张嘴，心里一直燃烧着的小火苗熄灭了一瞬——其实也说不上生气那么夸张，他只是习惯性地用沉默抗议他不喜欢的一切。那火光很快重新燃烧起来，势头超过之前，灼烧得他喉咙都疼起来了。  
“……”  
“那么、是生我的气？”  
中本悠太再紧逼一步。  
董思成摇摇头，但是也没有反驳。  
他眼睁睁看着中本悠太的影子向自己倾轧过来。他想起夏日午后的暴风雨。乌云层层叠叠地压下来，天空挂在触手可及的高度，桃花枝好像随时能够把它戳出个窟窿。再接着，电闪雷鸣，大雨倾盆。  
许多年以后他再回忆那个瞬间，发觉自己竟然离“爱”那么近又那么遥远。他害怕大雨，所以面对中本悠太的时候，竟然丧失了一贯的淡定。  
中本悠太靠近过来，就在董思成以为他们之间可能得发生什么……至少那个距离，让人感觉不得不发生什么……的时候，中本悠太曲起大拇指和食指，不轻不重地弹了下他的脑门，“果然winwin不会说谎哦。”  
“……”  
好不容易把想法解释清楚了，中本悠太托着下巴想了会儿，“所以是觉得这个称呼很像女孩子所以觉得不行吗？……但是，其实不是的。”  
董思成朝他露出一个“我看你怎么编”的微妙表情。  
“有点，怎么说呢？虽然也经常会给女孩子起这样的名字，不过嘛，朋友之间也会这么叫，就是普通的昵称。”  
“那如果我叫哥'tako'……”  
“……最好还是不要。”中本悠太的表情也扭曲起来，“容易被别人误会成‘章鱼’哦，那样的话。”

“这么看起来其实winwin在队内的人气很高，”被身边的队友撞了下肩膀，董思成才回过神来。  
经纪人耳提面命过许多次，要他们专注在工作上，尤其是接受采访的时候绝对不能分心。经纪人说，现在的观众和粉丝都十分挑剔，他们才不会宽容一个人，寄希望于他们是不可能的，所以你们必须要谨慎再谨慎。董思成韩语不太好，表达自己的意思都磕磕绊绊的，公司也跟主持人打过招呼，要他们尽可能照顾一下外国成员，因此他大多数时候只需要扮演一块漂亮的背景板，好像以前屏风上的一朵花，只要盛开着就好了，别的不必再管。  
可他现在是活人，总不能真的什么都不管不顾，所以只好扬起笑容继续听对方问下去，“是跟所有的成员关系都很好吗？有没有相对来说关系没有那么好的成员？”  
话音刚落，周围就投来了许多好奇的目光。成员们的注意力全都集中在他身上，董思成缩了缩肩膀，笑容有几分僵硬。就坐在他身边的李泰容率先侧过身来想要跟他解释刚才的问句，生怕他没能理解其中的句子。他顺理成章地思考了很久，视线逡巡过每张熟悉的脸孔，“……没有。大家都对我特别照顾。”  
“本来就是嘛。”像是要打破刚才的尴尬，离他稍远的李东赫拔高了音调叫起来，成功地把注意力全都吸引了过去，“我们127成员之间本来就是互相照顾互相体贴的关系呀~”  
“楷灿说这话就有点……”金道英迅速接话，伴随着不爽的表情，“其他成员都挺好的唯独你挺让人担心的。”  
“winwin哥！”李东赫又把战火引了回来，“道英哥他这么说我你是不是得替我说两句？”  
“楷灿虽然是弟弟……但是也挺照顾我的，”董思成对着主持人和镜头解释，总算把突然炸毛的忙内给哄好了。  
主持人也被刚才的这个小插曲吓了一跳，干脆顺着刚才的话题问下去，“winwin在韩国生活得还习惯吗？”  
“其他都挺好的，就是、skinship……”  
“啊……skinship？”  
成员们再度跟他撒起娇来。他几乎被抱怨声淹没了，大家都说他很难坦然地接受肢体接触，“有时候还会躲开、是因为讨厌我吗winwin？”以及“每次抱winwin他都会露出那种特别为难的神色”，不仅是平日里就喜欢撒娇和捣蛋的李东赫，连某些他以为平时还挺理智的成员也一并加入了“讨伐”他的行列。他被夹在其中，也不知道该说什么了，手脚都没地方放。  
好不容易等到这些都结束了，主持人才再度举起话筒：“我注意到刚才yuta君没有说话呢。”  
董思成松了口气，低下头注视自己紧张出汗的手指。  
“其实在日本我们也是不太亲密接触的。”中本悠太说，“到了韩国以后才知道原来男孩子之间可以这么亲密。”  
是骗人吧？明知道这是在做采访，所有的话都经过一层矫饰，尤其是漂亮的场面话更是不能当真，可是董思成还是不自觉地感觉到被欺骗，他想他抬起头来看中本悠太的表情一定很难看。  
“那么yuta君对这个感觉怎么样？”  
中本悠太平静地对董思成回以目光，“有可以和winwin共感的地方，有时候会觉得‘哦，是不是太亲密了’，但是因为成员之间嘛，大家都很熟悉了，所以也不会觉得讨厌。想着‘这也是表达喜爱的方式吧’，就很好接受了。”

——是不是太过分了。  
董思成不傻，对发生在自己身上的事情也并非浑然未觉。从前还是桃花的时候他就当过许多次“爱”的载体，吟诗作对的文人常常觉得直抒胸臆过于低级不够写意，所以常常借着他来抒发感情。如今他依旧是这样的一个“载体”，“是充分被队友们爱着的外国成员”，在号称to the world的团体里意味着什么不言自明。  
他不觉得任何一个成员对他存在着坏心，不可能的，朝夕相处下来，他觉得所有人都对他很好。他只是有时候对公司的决定无所适从。公司知道成员们喜欢照顾他，所以就铆足了劲在各个场合里，把他包装秤懵懂又无辜的小白兔，反正观众们最爱的也是这样天真又不加矫饰的模样。公司看到他们关系好，所以就在各个采访、综艺、behind物料里，反复强调他是最被爱的那个，公司要他们把彼此之间的友情和兄弟情放大几倍再剖开来放到镜头前，任由观众们拿着放大镜和显微镜一帧帧地查找解读。公司知道成员们喜欢照顾他，所以就铆足了劲在各个场合里，把他包装秤懵懂又无辜的小白兔，反正观众们最爱的也是这样天真又不加矫饰的模样。  
所以他看到中本悠太的眼睛的时候，心里突然狠狠地刺痛了一下。

像潮水一样，成员们对他的“特别关心”总在特定的时间涨潮，然后又缓缓退却。他是站在沙滩上的人，海浪拍打着岸边，冲过他的脚边，留下各个形状的海螺、贝壳和来不及逃走的小螃蟹。他想要后退，站到离浪花更远的地方，却发现脚趾缝里已经沾满了细碎的沙子。他不得不等待下一次涨潮，心说这样就可以把它们全都洗干净了，但是站在沙地上的人毕竟是无法完全摆脱沙子的。

“winwin？”舞台结束以后，中本悠太从后面追上来。  
董思成停下脚步，等他一起走。  
“明天还有一场con，”他说，想要勾过来的手臂在即将落下的一瞬间又尴尬地松开，“其实想跟你商量……”  
董思成看着正在挠后脑勺的中本悠太，对他刚才的一系列举动大惑不解。中本悠太把手放下来，“明天在free的时候我们俩多一点互动好不好？今天你走过来的时候台下的西珍妮都在叫。”  
“……”  
中本悠太平时不是爱解释这么多的人，他有自己的一套行事准则，很难被其他人影响。他听到有人议论中本悠太说，其实这孩子更适合去杰尼斯出道，身上带了些尖刺，公司这些年都没给他磨平。他也是那么觉得的，所以对方说“公司和经纪人之前就暗示过我”的时候，他压根没相信，只是敷衍着等待对方把话说完。  
中本悠太也许是以为他不高兴了，紧紧盯着他耷拉着的眼皮，说：“当然、其实……我也想跟winwin在舞台上更亲近一点。”  
“哥在说什么。”他说，“这些事其实不说也没关系啊，反正是舞台上，想靠近的时候靠近就好了。我们之间本来就很亲近吧。”  
“怕吓到你。”中本悠太叹了口气。  
“哈……我不胆小啊。”  
于是中本悠太就重新伸出手勾住他的肩膀，把董思成搂进自己的臂弯里。刚才激烈的舞曲确实是过分消耗人的体力了，两人都流了不少汗，这会儿汗蒸发了，留下一层黏黏的东西还附着在皮肤上，教人怎么弄都不痛快。董思成要推他，“黏糊糊的。”  
“行行。”  
“嗳……”董思成从他的怀抱里逃出来以后又仔细地打量他的脸，“还是快点去洗澡吧。”  
“啊？”没反应过来，喉咙里挤出一个短促的音节，下一秒，被汗湿的刘海被董思成伸出的手撩到后面去。中本悠太想躲的时候已经来不及，他感觉对方细长的手指穿过自己的发丝，奇异的触感通过发丝里细得几乎看不见的神经传导。他本想说这多不好意思，汗水黏在头发上也很脏，你不会觉得很奇怪吗，然而董思成站在他面前的时候他诚实地什么都不再想。  
中本悠太洗完澡出来，发觉董思成已经坐在休息室的椅子上睡着了。本来就挺文静一个人，睡着了更是一丝声音也无，要不是肚皮还在轻微起伏，简直要以为他已经不在呼吸。中本悠太蹲在他身边，戳戳他的脸蛋，“winwin? 我洗完了，你也快点吧。”  
“……唔……”董思成迷糊地应了一声，睁开双眼，见到一个洗得清清爽爽、换了无袖背心的中本悠太，竟然是先把两人之间的距离拉远了些。中本悠太又气又笑，干脆上手捏住他的鼻尖，“不是说胆子很大不会被吓到？”  
董思成乖乖地任由他捏着鼻子，也不逃，瓮声瓮气地说：“我还没洗澡呢，等下你又得重洗了。”  
“有什么关系。”  
“松开吧。”董思成瞪他一眼，虽然没什么威慑力，“我去洗了。”  
隔天con上中本悠太果然言出必行，只要有空就往他那边钻，就连中场的talk和mc时间，目光也频频朝着他的方向飘。他们从大舞台转移到离观众席更近的小舞台，踏过长长的步道，中本悠太像从前一样，从后面跟上来搂着他一起走。台下的欢呼声和尖叫声响亮得几乎要把场馆的天花板给掀了，绿色的应援海里面，竟然还能看到几个举了灯牌的。董思成瞥见有一两块牌子立刻举高了，几乎要冲到他眼皮底下。  
他有些尴尬，于是蹲下来跟旁边的粉丝打招呼，中本悠太跟着蹲下来，很快又站起来，揉揉他的头发，接着提醒他下一个舞台马上就要开始。情况变成董思成跟在中本悠太的身后，恍惚间他想起来，原来他们认识已经有这么长的时间，从练习生时期开始，从他们刚出道那会儿开始，到现在站在这样大的舞台上，原来中本悠太一直都是这样要走在他身前的。  
对于他来说，这几年的生活就像一场梦。它很轻，很迅速，像是掠过镜头的一只蛾子。可现下的每一分每一秒他都在真切地感受着，梦境不允许他错过每个细节。  
“为什么突然那么做啊。”  
“没有什么为什么啊。”  
“说实话太突然了。”  
“不是你说什么都行吗。”  
在无意义的扯皮上，董思成说不过中本悠太。他感觉对方把自己当成一只小动物，高兴了就揉捏两把，要么就像这样，幼稚地斗嘴，尽管不会有任何的结果。  
反倒是中本悠太夸他：“现在winwin说韩文说得很好了诶，反应也很快了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那winwin今天为什么推开我啊。”走在前面的文泰一突然开口道，“是因为不喜欢哥哥了吗？”  
董思成被吓了一跳，从没想过看上去稳重可靠的成员竟然这么说，赶忙解释：“没有……不喜欢。”  
“那为什么？”文泰一说，“今天和yuta就挺好的？”  
“那、那个是因为——！”董思成刚想戳中本悠太让他也帮着自己解释几句，没料到后者只是撇开头去掩饰住笑意。少了个援兵，董思成一个人面对文泰一便有些力不从心了，只好说出实话，“其实上台前我们两个有商量过。”  
“哦~”文泰一拖长了音调，“没有跟我商量过呢。”  
董思成的表情僵了一下，手指蜷起来，正认真思考着应当怎么跟这位哥哥好好解释一番，就又听到对方说，“winwin不会当真了吧？我没有跟你生气，逗你玩呢。”  
“啊，真是的。”

“看吧，其实大家都很喜欢你。”中本悠太说。  
“那么你呢，你也包括在内吗？”  
“你觉得呢，winko?”  
他要是知道就好了。如果说早两年中本悠太还会不加掩饰地直接冲过来抱住自己，那么现在，董思成知道，中本悠太并不会那样做，甚至相反地，当人群一拥而上，中本悠太会从潮水里退下来，站在人群的最外围。  
他抬高视线张望，中本悠太也刚好在看着他，眼神里没什么情绪。于是董思成的心脏又安静下去。  
他没了睡意，趿拉着拖鞋悄悄出了房间。他们的宿舍没有阳台，平时连窗户都不怎么开，一年四季都严严实实地拉好窗帘，因为害怕泄露行踪，毕竟楼下总有女孩子在等。他有点儿想念自己出生的地方，像这样的夜晚，他还可以静静吹着晚风，什么也不做，只是想些有的没的。  
人类真是好无聊又好孤独的生物，把夜晚交给了五光十色的屏幕，街道上、大楼里，甚至还有电脑和手机，董思成一开始很不能理解，后来才明白，这是为了让自己不至于更孤独。他在客厅里转了一圈，喝了杯水就又回去了，刚好碰见中本悠太揉着眼睛出房间。  
中本悠太说：“还没睡？”  
“嗯。”  
“在干嘛？”  
“本来想打会儿游戏，但好像会有点吵。你已经睡了？”  
“还没。”中本悠太顿了一下，“要不要我陪你打游戏？”  
“那还得了。”董思成说，“回头要是把其他人吵醒了可就麻烦了。”  
“那要不要一起看电影？”  
董思成光是知道中本悠太来自日本，一个二次元产业非常发达的国度，但无奈他对这方面没有特别喜欢，也仅限于能够叫出一些家喻户晓的名字。因此他看到中本悠太电脑屏幕上暂停的视频画面，愣了愣：“原来哥喜欢看奥特曼？”  
“怎么了？”中本悠太很坦然，“奥特曼是每个男人的憧憬。”  
“我就没有。”董思成说。  
“每个日本男人。”  
“我以为只有小朋友会看。”征得对方的同意以后，董思成在中本悠太的床边坐了下来。中本悠太显然已经不是第一次遭遇这样的质疑，认真回答道，“当然不是了，在日本家家户户什么年龄段都有人在看，每隔一段时间都会推出新的系列，奥特曼也是会不断进化和更新的。不过要说名气最大的，还是迪迦。”  
董思成恍然大悟：“迪迦我听说过。”  
“其实抛开和怪兽作战的情节，本身故事线和爱情线也很感人，”中本悠太说，“如果你感兴趣的话，我给你推荐。”  
“那我们等下看什么？”  
中本悠太想了想，“你喜欢看文艺片吗？我本来打算最近再把《情书》复习一遍。”  
“我没看过。讲什么的？”  
房间里忽然一下子寂静无声。董思成不知道刚才这句话戳了中本悠太哪个点，想破脑袋也不明白出了什么问题，气氛尴尬得让他差点想要跳下床逃跑，可是再看看对面，好像又不是在生气。中本悠太忽然说：“お元気ですか?”  
“诶？”  
电影刚开始，董思成还在想刚才中本悠太到底为什么会突然说那么一句话，但是没过多久他就完全地被电影吸引过去了。电影拍摄于很多年前，画面和布景都呈现出一种陈旧感，对董思成来说却不觉得枯燥无聊，毕竟他也曾是从那个时间生活过来的。青涩的少年少女，不曾说出的好感，以及校园里飞扬的衣角，一切一切都都好像在青春电影里面出现过无数遍，可是这部又有点不一样，因为男女主人公共享着同一个名字，藤井树。  
故事总体是非常含蓄的，很有日本传统美学的味道。  
情节过去五分之四，秋叶扯着博子一起去看日出，两人走出房间，看到美丽又庄严的山峦耸立在眼前。秋叶指着那座山，说，“看清楚了，藤井就在那里。”  
在博子汹涌流下的眼泪里，秋叶突然大喊：“藤——井——！你还在唱松田圣子的歌吗？那边冷吗？”  
山的那边传过来了模糊的回声。  
“藤井，把博子交给我！”  
秋叶自作主张地替早就不在人世的藤井回答：“好啊！”  
董思成的眼眶有一点湿，他发觉自己看不清字幕了。  
他扭头调整了一下情绪，发现自己和中本悠太之间的距离已经十分相近，也许是神户的冷也感染到了屏幕外的他们，原来只是并肩坐在床上一同看电影的两人，此刻却像是挨在一起取暖。他看见博子跑到雪地中央，仿佛是用尽了全身力气那样大喊：“お元気ですか?”  
“元気です！”  
“お元気ですか?”  
“元気です！”  
“お元気ですか?”  
“元気です！”  
她一遍又一遍执着地喊，直到被泪水呛住再也发不出声音来。清晨的雪地里只剩下呼唤还在回荡。  
董思成用右手撑住脸，飞快地把掉下来的眼泪抹掉了。  
看完电影以后他们很久没有说话，董思成想要站起来，却发现漆黑的屏幕上能够反射出自己的脸。他从那反光里面看到中本悠太若有所思的目光，于是更加用力地转过头去，生怕水光潋滟的眼睛被对方发现了。中本悠太爬起来关掉视频，把电脑放回到书桌上，背对着他站了会儿。  
董思成趁机深呼吸，试图把眼泪憋回去，听到对方说：“winwin知道光的反射定理吗？如果你可以从镜子里看到我的话，那么我也可以从镜子里看到你。”  
“什么意思……”  
意识到自己说了太难懂的话，中本悠太犹豫着转过身来，重新站到他面前，蹲下来，像小狗一样专心地看着他。董思成低着头，他就硬把自己挤进视野里，摸摸那张已经被泪水浸湿、甚至染上嫣红的脸，“是我不好，带你看这样的电影。”  
“不是的、没有——”  
“哭了。”  
“……没有。”像是受到指责那样，董思成极力反驳。  
“你就有啊。”中本悠太曲起手指弹弹他的脑门，“winko, 在我这里有什么不能承认的。”  
董思成终于舍得抬眼看他，声音却早已被泪水浸染得走了调，“那你还打我。”  
“我错了。”中本悠太在他面前倒是很快服软。  
他哭累了，就着中本悠太的手慢慢喝水。他听那个人说，“流这么多眼泪等下要脱水的。”他咬着嘴唇心里骂一声混蛋，这话听起来像是让他接着哭似的。  
慢慢地他眼泪也流没了，只剩一点点还挂在眼睫毛上。时至半夜，困意上来也该睡觉，他却在这个房间里磨磨蹭蹭地不肯走，仿佛要等中本悠太跟他说过晚安才能心安理得回去接着睡觉。偏偏中本悠太从来都不懂他在想什么，反倒问他，“今天晚上要一起睡吗？”  
眼泪从眼睫毛上掉下来。他摇摇头，又点点头。  
单人床要容纳两个成年男人还是比较困难，董思成贴着里侧睡，中本悠太则去关了灯。黑暗让房间愈发静谧了，只剩下彼此间浅浅的呼吸声。反正都是男人也没什么关系。反正现在回去也会吵醒其他人。反正……不管怎么样都好了。董思成拉了一把中本悠太：“凑近点睡。”  
“嗯？”  
“怕你掉下去。”  
“有什么关系，我睡相很好的。”  
熟悉的嗓音近在咫尺，他头一回意识到原来声带是一把琴，发出声音的时候是会振动的。学乐器的时候老师让他按着琴弦，“怎么样，是不是感觉到疼了？这就对了，只有琴弦振动，琴才能发出声音。”他在暗处摸索着去找中本悠太身上的琴，朝着声音传来的地方伸出手。  
最先碰到的是嘴唇。柔软的。  
但是他要找的不是这个。  
手指一点点下移，摸过中本悠太的下颌线，再到下颌，接着下落到更远更隐蔽的地方，他已经停不下来。桃花的世界观里没有太多的是非曲直，也无从想过这个举动背后的意义，他只是学习着人类曾教导过他的，试图找到声音的来源。  
中本悠太躲了躲，“winwin?”  
他摸到了中本悠太脖子上的凸起。才刚刚碰到它，手指就被对方截住了。“还在难过吗？”  
没有了。

站上舞台的瞬间，总是会恍惚。他们乘坐升降机出现在粉丝面前的瞬间，场馆里排山倒海的欢呼声扑面而来，很容易让人忘记了此刻自己是谁。董思成在歌曲响起的前一秒在心里许愿，乞求这个舞台能带给他更多的保护。  
可是出道越久他就越是恐慌。那些在练习室反复纠正了无数遍的舞蹈动作和动线……那些已经尝过无数遍的词……以及某个瞬间，他移动到队列最前，直直地面对观众……这些都已经不再是让董思成害怕的理由。只要重复足够多次，就不会失误了。只要足够警惕，就不会受伤了。  
一直以来，董思成都觉得自己是可以做到台上台下界限分明的人。他可以扮演一个人人喜爱的角色，从不出错，又给人崭新的惊喜，他可以再活泼一些，笑容明媚、眼神灿烂，像小鸟扑向它的树林。然而这么想的好像只有他而已。  
中本悠太头一回在舞台上戳他额头的时候，董思成怔愣了片刻。文泰一几乎是霎时间就挤到他们俩中间，将他护在自己身后。虽然就身高来看这幅画面有些滑稽，然而文泰一的表情却像是认真的。中本悠太还没来得及放下手，露出错愕的表情。  
Talk的时候又提到这个插曲，被cue了问动机的中本悠太慢条斯理地调整了一下耳麦，又摘掉了右边的耳返，说：“这个动作很过分吗？”  
“过——分——！”  
粉丝们立刻回答。  
董思成悄悄地后退了半步，扭过头去看大屏幕上中本悠太的表情。其实离得近了，就能看到投影屏上有粗糙的纹理，画面也只不过是由许多色块组成的，要论清晰度完全比不上看真人。他当然可以看真人，只是此刻他不想和那个人有眼神交汇。  
中本悠太显得有些得意，“可是我平时私下就经常这么跟winwin开玩笑啊。”  
下面果然又开始叫“好过分”、“居然炫耀”，以及“我也想”。总之都是撒娇。  
……Fan service. 董思成在心里叹了口气，他其实也知道中本悠太这样做的动机，粉丝喜欢看，他们又挺轻松的不会有太多的心理负担，何乐而不为。  
他想太多了，老毛病又犯了。在旁人说“有风吗？我怎么感觉不到”的时候，他总是笃定地点头说“我刚才感觉头发被吹起来了”的那个人。他有一千种一万种理由为中本悠太合理化行为，甚至他根本犯不着苦心孤诣寻找理由，世上很多事本就不需要理由。可是他总是觉得怪怪的。  
“winwin好像很苦恼啊。”  
“winwin哥哥真的、太可爱了。”  
听到队友在讨论自己，董思成重新聚焦目光，忽然发现不知何时，镜头已然转向了自己。他看见自己皱着眉头一张脸，赶紧放松表情。“那要不然还是让winwin和yuta抱一下吧，”有人率先起哄，“不要在舞台上吵架啊。”  
董思成差点没憋住笑，摆在舞台上的就不可能是很严重的冲突。下一秒李东赫从舞台的另一边冲了过来，棕色的卷发扑进他的怀抱里，“我也要和winwin哥哥抱。”  
这不是已经抱上了？他安抚地拍拍弟弟的背，任由对方用毛茸茸的脑袋磨蹭自己的肩膀和脖颈，很快就把刚才的纠结给忘了。李东赫的举动直接打开了其他成员的开关，他好像街头分发free hug的志愿者，身上挂着“hug me”的招牌，怀抱向着所有人敞开。  
中本悠太是最后一个和他拥抱的。等到所有人都抱完了，他才慢悠悠地走过去，敞开怀抱对董思成说，“要抱吗？”  
站在原地被迫地等着他人上前的董思成，被对方的嗓音蛊惑了，踉跄着走过去两步。他们之前本来就隔得不远，因此他谨慎地停下来，抬起视线直视着对面。中本悠太走了最后一步，直接把他扯进怀里，朝着观众席投下了一枚糖衣炮弹。在尖叫声里，中本悠太用手捂住麦克风，非常轻地在他耳畔说，“winko.”  
电流从耳廓迅速传导到四肢百骸，董思成几乎要为之震颤。可是拥抱给予的热量是那样少，他们分开的瞬间，就流得不剩什么了。  
……那夜中本悠太来敲过他的门。由于考虑到安全问题，公司把这一层全都租了下来，前后左右的房间全是成员和staff，因此也不担心保密性的问题。董思成从猫眼里看到中本悠太的脸，这一晚上的酸涩情绪又在胃里翻江倒海，他不得不用手捂住小腹，“什么事。”  
“不让我进去吗。”  
“不太舒服。”  
中本悠太叹了口气，说，“果然又生气了吧。”  
一个“又”字好像给董思成定了性。仿佛他在这人面前总是不分时间地点场合就会闹别扭一样。  
“没有。”  
“我知道的，”中本悠太说，“生气了。虽然每一次都会说‘没有’、‘不算什么’，甚至什么也不说就是摇摇头走掉，但是因为实在是太熟悉了，所以在想什么我都知道的。”  
他听见中本悠太靠在门板上的声音。酒店明明星级挺高，隔音效果做得也还不错，可为什么对方的每一句话他都听见了，连自欺欺人的机会都没有。  
“但是，winko......我不知道为什么。是因为没有跟你打过招呼，所以你被我吓到了吗。”  
“……”  
“我本来是这样想的。可是你跟我说过的吧，想要靠近的时候靠近也可以的，本来就是很亲近的关系。这一点，对于现下的我们也没有改变过……对吧？Winko. 不知道你在想什么，我非常、非常地不安。”  
“……”  
要是没有获得人类的心脏就好了。他就不会因为如此轻易地患得患失，在被对方触碰的时候，心里却总是要问，这是舞台version，还是日常version？在舞台上他们交汇的每个瞬间，他都会被中本悠太的眼神迷惑，以为那不过是日常习惯的延续，人类在舞台上不可能百分之百伪装，偶尔的真情流露也是很正常的，而下了舞台以后他的症状也没有任何好转，这是在为下一次舞台上的service做准备吗，是有心还是无心，需要调试多少次、自己又要习惯到什么程度呢？他需要把这一切都当成吃饭喝水呼吸睡觉那般普通的事情吗。  
中本悠太每一次注视着他，是在看着董思成、winwin，还是那个只存在于他口中的winko，是在看着NCT 127的成员，还是在看私交甚密、会在半夜一起看《情书》的好友？  
“winko, 不想说的话就算了。”中本悠太在门的那一侧说，语气轻松，“早点睡吧，晚安。”  
董思成心里一横，把手压在门把手上，打开了门。  
他站在始料未及的中本悠太面前，神色平静地说出几个字：“可能是任性吧。”  
中本悠太说：“可以对我任性，没关系。”

他太迷恋和中本悠太一同度过的时间了。因为知道他们所有可以相伴的岁月里，还有一些要拿去反复揣测怀疑，有一些要去假扮couple, 剩下的属于他们两个人的时间总是那样稀少。倘若时间是哆啦A梦最喜欢的铜锣烧，那么他一定会小心翼翼地将它掰成无数个小块，就连掉下来的细碎粉末也全都要用盘子接好。  
不想错过每分每秒。  
“还不睡？”  
董思成小幅度地摇头，“睡不着。”  
中本悠太立刻就要爬起来，“刚才你说不舒服……”  
下意识地把那个人扯回床上来要他继续睡，触碰到对方的手臂的瞬间，董思成才发现自己的指尖竟然是冰冷的。他像是害怕岩浆一样迅速撤回手，把自己裹进棉被里，又朝着床沿移动几分，刻意拉开和对方之间的距离，半晌才说：“已经没事了。只是在想事情。”  
中本悠太僵在那里，借着月光细细打量他的眉眼。董思成只露出一双眼睛在外头，刘海遮住大半，教人看不真切。好半天中本悠太才重新躺回来，似乎是信了他的说法，“睡那么过去晚上会掉下去的。”  
“……不会。”董思成反驳。  
他被热情的日本人扯着手腕拽回床铺中间，手脚都蜷缩起来。中本悠太一边碰他一边倒吸凉气，“你怎么这么冷啊，”他不好意思地逃开去说“那你就别过来啊”，又被对方拒绝，“手伸过来，脚也是。”  
他离那人的胸口只有几公分，又同盖一床棉被，此时就好像陷入怀抱。中本悠太手脚并用地缠住他不让他躲开，“你一个人要睡暖和了得多久啊，我体温比较高，怎么说都是这样更快吧。”  
不好拂了美意，董思成默默地都受着。中本悠太有这样的本领，在自己以为那些善意已经几乎登峰造极、没有人能比他对自己更好的时候，又出其不意地以更直白和激烈的方式展现给他看，还有人愿意这样照顾你哦。  
他睁着眼睛想让自己再晚一点儿睡着，享受这安静又暧昧的氛围，可也许是舞台太累、床铺又太温暖，不知何时他就睡着了。倦意令他没有充分的力气支撑沉重的眼皮，挣扎了几回依旧没能让自己清醒。  
但他知道中本悠太还醒着，在他入睡的前一秒，有人隔着刘海轻轻亲吻他的额头，像夏日的蒲公英掠过手心，痒痒的。

在董思成和中本悠太后来共同度过的、各自度过的岁月里，  
他们都很默契地没有提起那天晚上发生的事情。

都说丘比特是满载爱的天使，董思成却始终没有资格去cosplay它。  
如果说爱豆是资本家手里任人打扮的洋娃娃，那么他的角色也许是一面靶子……带着爱的箭从四面八方过来，他没有say no的资本。他们出道以后的某一年，公司搞了个投票，标题是“你觉得谁和winwin是最佳couple”，虽然这场闹剧最后在粉丝的抗议下不了了之，然而还是令董思成再度感到无所适从。  
他看着投票界面上出现的几个选项，用手指逐一触碰过去。情感的天平当然会倾斜向最爱的那一边，然而他本人的意志最终被扭曲成满足粉丝们窥私欲的容器，无数人向内窥探，只希望能够借此机会直接看到他的内心。  
他怎么想不重要、他在乎什么不重要，他和其他人一起经历过什么不重要。  
曾经他以为爱是圆满的球形，后来才知道它是捏在手里也会让人刺痛的、闪闪发光的五角星。  
中本悠太在天台上找到他的时候，他甚至来不及灭掉屏幕。  
他看到中本悠太盯着那个界面很久。  
他看到中本悠太颤抖的嘴唇，早早地猜到了对方要问什么。  
可是那个温柔的日本少年，最终还是把那句酝酿了很久的话吞进了肚子里，故作轻松地说：“原来winko你在这里，我刚才去练习室没看到人，还以为你先回去了。”  
董思成分明看到他的喉结滚了两滚。他蓦地捏紧手机，套着手机壳、变得圆润的边角并不能对他造成伤害。他想象着自己捏着一把尖刀，将刀尖对准自己，鲜血淋漓。他对中本悠太提出一个非常深奥的、这么多年以来都没能从人类身上学会的问题：“yuta哥，你知道‘爱’到底是什么样的东西吗？”  
也许是害怕这里发生意外事件吧，SM公司的大楼天台也是半封闭式的，四周有高高的围栏，他们没法儿爬到上面去。就连风也是贴着头皮吹过去的，中本悠太高高举起手臂，才能捕捉到它的残影。他说，“爱是想要和这个人在一起——即使他们不在一起；  
是明明已经无比贴近——却不敢伸出手去触碰；  
有人趋之若鹜，有人避之不及。  
但是winko，对我来说，它是藤井树想要把借书卡藏起来，最喜欢的围裙却没有一个兜。”  
“思成，对我来说爱就是这样的。”  
“那么到底什么样才算是喜欢上一个人？”  
“大概是提到‘爱’的时候，第一反应就是那个人。”  
他后悔问中本悠太这几个问题了。以后他要衡量自己喜不喜欢一个人，有没有彻底爱上他，就会先想起这段话。他会在做出判断之前先想到中本悠太，以及此刻他闭上眼睛享受微风吹拂时候温驯的眉眼。他被困在这里了。

2018年下半年开始，董思成逐渐退出127，转而为中国队作准备。  
离开故乡好多年，如今终于要回去了。他迫不及待要看看自己的家乡和从前相比又有哪些变化，另一方面却总是想起这些年一同打拼的队友。  
李泰容找他夜谈，末了说，“总之winwin永远是我们的成员，什么时候都是，将来也是。”  
董思成点点头，故作轻松：“把我的位置留出来就好。”  
他早早开始准备行囊，每天往行李箱里扔一样东西，大半个月过去竟然也满满当当。他任由箱子敞开着肚皮躺在房间中央，吃饭睡觉都必须要绕开它小心行走，它就像一个闹钟，提醒着他最后告别的时间。  
“会不习惯吗？”金道英目睹他这些日子以来的自虐行为，说，“在这边住了很久，回去怕是还要适应一阵子吧？”  
董思成朝他笑笑，“其实也没什么关系。毕竟从小就是在那边长大的，养成了习惯，没几天就会捡回来的。”  
金道英点点头：“我们都会想你的。”他把“我们”两个字咬得特别重，仿佛故意要暗示他什么。  
也不能怪他多想，自打公司说了他要去另一个分队，和中本悠太见面的次数就变少了。也许是命运巧合的安排吧，每次他想要找中本悠太说话的时候，对方不是在录音室就是对着落地镜反复练习某一个动作。他坐在旁边看一会儿就得走，没找到说话的时机。而有时候中本悠太路过他的房间——据金道英所说——他又常常为了和新队友磨合而奔波。  
他们原本是同进同出、作息相仿的一对好友，如今却因为生活步调的不同而被迫独自挣扎。  
他和威神一起回国亮相参加活动，临走前金道英和李泰容去送他，李泰容还在担忧他这次回去要不要紧，金道英说：“winwin没关系的，很快就能调整好的，对不对？”还附赠一个俏皮的wink.  
董思成笑起来：“道英哥说得没错。”  
在飞机上想要掏出AirPods听歌的时候，却在背包的底层摸到两张薄薄的卡片。彼时飞机已经穿越对流层、缓缓进入平流层，大朵大朵的洁白云朵就在他们的下方，曾遥不可及的天幕如今也坠落到他们下头。他掏出被包装得结实完好的卡片，其中一张明显出自中本悠太的手笔。看到上面不甚流利地写着“韩国 首尔”和“中国 温州”的中文字，董思成轻笑一声，几乎要为这个喜欢看奥特曼的家伙折服了，都多少年了，怎么还像个小孩子一样。  
明明比我大，中本悠太你怎么总要做这些孩子气的事情呢？  
他悄悄甩掉眼泪，打开另一个信封。  
然后眼泪就再也没有停下来过。  
那是一张真正的机票，看得出已经有些年头了，边缘有被胶带黏过的痕迹，但总体来说还算是保存得很好。出发地写着“日本 大阪”，而目的地则是“韩国 首尔”。  
董思成戴上了卫衣的帽子，把自己笼罩在这个小小的、安全的空间里。他把脑袋枕在前排的座位上，一动不动，好像睡着了。他闭上眼，泪水顺着睫毛钻出来，落在地上开出了花。  
出道多年，他已经学会了如何不动声色地流泪。他花了很长的时间调整情绪，手指一直摩挲着机票的边缘，指腹上留下浅浅的划痕。  
然而，唯有在把一真一假两张机票放在一起的时候，他才意识到中本悠太这份临别礼物的真正含义。  
大阪─→首尔  
首尔←→温州  
如果可以，winko，你要回来。我们要重新相见。

他又开始失去对时间的概念。才不过二十出头的年龄，在时间轴上奋力奔跑，却忘记自己跑过多少刻度。原来人类是可以这么快融入新团体的，尤其威神是中国队，他摆脱语言上的束缚，沉进去比先前甚至更快一些。  
和中本悠太在一起生活才不过一年前。却遥远得好像是上辈子的事情。  
偶尔在采访里被问到“喜欢什么类型的女生”，也会先在脑子里过一遍中本悠太那天说的话，然后才咬着嘴唇不好意思地开口。他总以为自己还被困在那个房间，中本悠太的，或者那天的酒店房间。只要他现在闭上眼，就能听到对方沉稳有力的心跳。  
事实证明人总要向前走。  
又到新年的时候董思成才猛然惊觉原来自己已经很久没有想起过他。生活重新被大块大块的事物占满，新的团队，磨合，练习室，录音师，活动，现场，签售会。他只有在这些缝隙里才能抽空发呆，思考自己的事情。而就连得来不易的、忙里偷闲的岁月，也常常会被更亲近的脸孔占据，他终于明白原来过去的那些日子，朝夕相处总容易让人产生依赖感，尤其在举目无亲的异国他乡。  
活动结束他们重新回到韩国。令人心悸的重逢终究没有像预想那般来临，董思成辗转听说这段时间127正在准备新的舞台，两边日程合不上，估计也没有什么见面机会。  
啊……原来现在得知消息已经要依靠辗转了。  
意识到这点，值得他长长地叹出一口气。

那一年因为种种原因，董思成没能回家过年。除夕夜钱锟在宿舍里煮了一桌菜，张罗着大家包饺子，又把隔壁宿舍的仁俊和辰乐也叫过来，中国人一起热热闹闹地过新年。董思成对着已经结束通话的手机页面发了很久的呆，几次点开中本悠太资料页面，琢磨着要不要把他也一并叫过来。  
原来NCT里面的日本人只有他一个啊……董思成剥着嘴唇上的死皮，心脏扑通一声落进深不见底的井。原来他们俩在韩国感觉到的孤寂感并非同一个等级，自己尚且拥有一些同胞，能够与他们自由自在地使用母语，而中本悠太在这些年里则始终找不到一个可以说日文的对象。  
手指一抖，摁在了电话的图标上，页面立刻变了颜色，跳出中本悠太的头像，后面伴随着“接通中……”的字样。他看着省略号由三个点变成六个点再变回三个点，手忙脚乱地把它挂断了。事到如今再要掩饰自己的动机已经很难，拨出去的电话也不可能装作没打过，董思成干脆点开kkt，编辑一条邀请。  
中本悠太的消息先于他发送过来，“？”一个短促有力的问号，再接着，“怎么了，winwin?”  
董思成说：“除夕快乐。”  
对面回以微笑的表情，“除夕快乐。”  
“锟哥在包饺子。要不要和我们一起吃年夜饭？”  
暂时没有回音。  
那边有人叫他一起处理大蒜，递给他一把依旧裹着外皮的、胖乎乎的蒜瓣，“怎么还在看手机啊？跟谁在聊天？”他迟疑了片刻，“想到yuta哥说不准一个人在宿舍，问他要不要一起过来庆祝除夕。”  
“诶？”黄仁俊说，“我怎么记得日本人不庆祝除夕啊。”  
“是……吗？”  
蒜剥到第二个，手机终于有了动静。也顾不得手指上还残留着气味，董思成直接划开了消息。中本悠太说：“winwin, 日本现在都是庆祝公历新年的哦。”  
自作多情的懊恼上升起来，逐渐淹没了他本来躁动不安的心。董思成捏着手机，继续举着也不是，放下也不是，呆呆地站在房间中央，另一只手还捏着月牙般的蒜瓣。他深呼吸一口气，在输入框内反复修改措辞让场面看起来不要那么尴尬，就见下一条消息跳出了水面，像是从大海的尽头缓缓升起来的月亮：“所以，祝你除夕快乐。”  
他的心脏原来是这样脆弱的东西。  
第二天没有行程，大家比预定的晚睡了一些，成年人喝酒，未成年人则只能与碳酸饮料为伴。董思成只抿了几口，眼角眉梢迅速飞上几朵嫣红，以前的江浙话本小说里，曾记载着这样的故事，说白娘子在端午节那天喝了些雄黄酒，便现出了原形，露出了蛇尾巴，将回到家的许仙吓了个半死。他撑着脑袋想自己可不能再喝下去了，回头要是变成桃花散落在这里，怕是怎么也讲不清楚。  
吃完饭又通过划拳来决定谁去洗碗。董思成运气好躲过一劫，握在客厅里继续和朋友们闲聊，到了半夜才记得要去翻手机。来自四十分钟之前的消息，发信人依旧是中本悠太，“新年快乐。”  
董思成立刻从沙发上鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，“yuta哥新年快乐~”  
再补上：“哥是第一个跟我祝福的人哦。”  
分秒不差恰好在零点零分零秒发送过来的消息，很难让人不怀疑是特点设置了定时发送。中本悠太说：“应该有在零点对彼此说祝福吧。”  
“那你也是第一个。”董思成加重了语气，“我知道的。”

对我而言，你很重要——  
对你而言，我是什么？  
心血来潮想着多关心一下昔日的队友，随便点开127的视频，三个月前，回归期，舞台前的采访。中本悠太和原来一样安安静静站在边上，只有镜头扫过来的瞬间才终于不再吝惜笑容。  
镜头再切过去，给了李泰容一个中景，刚好容纳得下旁边的MC。董思成眼睁睁看着中本悠太被切出画面之外，正恨不得能穿越进屏幕里把他重新拖回自己的眼前，就见画面的角落里，金廷祐扭过头去跟旁边的人说悄悄话。——应该是跟中本悠太在讲话吧，那个角度的话。  
有什么悄悄话要讲？  
董思成定定地看了一会儿画面，然后摁住向下键，将视频调至无声。黄旭熙回房间来拿充电器，见他盯着电脑目不转睛，凑过来半个脑袋，“在看什么？”  
董思成把电脑转过去一点，白色的耳机依旧塞在耳朵里。  
黄旭熙自作主张地分走右边耳机，皱起眉：“怎么没声音？”  
董思成拍掉他撑在桌角的手，不动声色地抱怨：“你刚刚碰到音量键了。”黄旭熙挠着后脑勺呐呐地道歉，董思成摇摇头，重新把音量调整到适宜大小，又把屏幕移向两人中间，“要看的话搬张凳子来吧，Lucas，站着太累了。”  
说没有负罪感是不可能的，董思成也觉得自己刚才把罪责都推到黄旭熙身上的做法实在是不妥，可是在那时候他也无法坦率地承认，自己的的确确是想要回避……却又无法关掉画面宣告自己不再关心。  
“winwin想要看到怎么样的……yuta哥？”  
“啊？就、看到他和以前一样——”  
“……”黄旭熙又露出那种和年龄不符合的老成来，“会的吧。”  
他揉了揉董思成的头发，把耳机还回去就离开了房间。剩下独自坐在视频前，情绪久久不能平复，不得不将脸埋进掌心里的董思成喃喃地说：“——我不知道。我不知道。”  
事到如今，我还在盼望着看到怎么样的你。  
曾经我患得患失，思考着于你我而言，营业的界限应当划在哪里。我迫切地想要找到一条所谓的分界线，以上是营业，表演给别人看，以下是你我日常相处里流露的习惯与真心。我花了很长的时间才理解原来它们并非那样泾渭分明，如同油和水一般永远不相容，分成色彩对比鲜明的两边。后来我猜想，也许它就像写小说，三分夸大，七分真心，比例随着不同的场合和需要有所变化，可是谁也没有告诉我，一杯水里放进多少的糖才能被称之为糖水，酒精里掺了多少水才会被称之为欺骗。  
如今我两手空空，什么都失去。既没有分界线，也不再掌握比例。真心实意还是逢场作戏与我而言已经不再重要了，只是看见你的身边没有我，就连我都觉得不太习惯。  
董思成咬住发抖的下嘴唇，逼迫自己露出笑容，将所有涌上心头的酸涩一股脑地吞咽下去。

强烈的求生意识会让人选择妥协。  
树木会逐渐朝着阳光充沛的一面生长，青草会从石缝里探出脑袋，董思成终于学会了如何以平常心看待和中本悠太的过去。他不再介意中本悠太和成员们亲密接触会是什么，也不再将他们的关系与之比对，心脏被时间蛀空一个洞，像龋齿被连根拔起，回忆的风吹过来，空洞处隐隐酸痛。  
装作视而不见真的会让人好起来吗，董思成不敢确信。  
他被推到中间，在成员们期待的目光中对镜头说话。  
接着上一个人说的“今天是很重要的日子”，他眨眨眼，对着镜头说：“其实昨天是yuta哥的生日。”  
屏幕上瞬间刷过去一排“yuta生日快乐”和“winwin最近和yuta还有联系吗”的留言，具体的话不一样，但是意思都差不多。他一句都没有回答，只是抬起视线，问镜头那边的人：  
“Yuta哥……最近过得好吗？”  
直播结束以后他捏着手机发呆，又觉得自己的等待毫无意义。倒不至于忘记中本悠太的生日，他这方面记性一向来很好的，就连他们头一次说话的时间都记得清清楚楚，零点的时候他开着对话框却始终不确定自己的祝福会不会是一种打扰。  
他们上一次在kkt上聊天竟然已经是跨年时候的事情了，这期间他们俩保持着无用的默契，互不打扰，生分得仿佛两颗从未接近的小行星。  
他曾懊恼过，觉得自打中本悠太教会他“爱”的含义以后，他总是免不了想起那段话。这种懊恼里也带着轻微的庆幸，它至少给了他一处暂时的避风港，每当他想不明白类似问题的时候，他就躲回那段记忆里去思考，像是寄居蟹悄悄躲回不属于它的壳。现在他又被推到那样难的境地里去了，下意识地采取同样方式回避，再探出头来却发现：  
原来他面对的仍旧是中本悠太。  
五六个小时以后他感觉到手机的震动，在沙发上醒过来。成员们坐在稍微远一点的地方，各自刷手机或者轻声聊天。他翻了个身，毯子从身上掉下来。他捡起毯子，不知道是谁给他盖的，同时也没有人特意对他邀功，仿佛它只是落在身上一片雪花。董思成打开聊天框，看见中本悠太给他发了一句：  
“元気です.”  
他回了个表情过去，又看见中本悠太问他：“winwin还有什么想要对我说的了没有？”  
恍惚间他好像又回到往昔，那人就站在自己的面前。他明白这是中本悠太给他的台阶，于是配合地发过去，“生日快乐。虽然晚了一点。”  
大概会抱怨说为什么没有第一时间发祝福、或者问为什么等到他来问了才说吧，董思成叹了口气，早知道他就不纠结那么多了。他怕麻烦又怕尴尬，现下正是最糟糕的情况。  
手机又震动起来。他把它放在茶几玻璃上，看着它移动了几毫米，带着玻璃发出震颤的声响。  
中本悠太说：“现在我26岁了。”  
“winwin?”钱锟在房间那头提醒他，“怎么不接电话？”  
董思成这才意识到自己只是盯着亮起来的手机屏幕看，自始至终没有伸出过手，直至它归于平静与黑暗。  
“winwin?”  
“……我回个电话。”他将手机重新握在手里，匆匆地走到阳台上去。  
他对着那条消息愣神，忽地想起《情书》的结尾来：

面对突然出现的不速之客，女“藤井树”吓了一跳。  
学生们羞涩地踌躇不前，终于，其中一个女生说道：“我发现了一样好东西。”  
说着，把《追忆似水年华》递到了她的跟前。  
女“藤井树”立刻想起来，这是藤井树要她帮忙还给图书馆的那本书。学生们对着她叫起来，像停在电线杆上的麻雀，“里面、里面的卡片！”她依言找到了卡片，看到了上面的藤井树的签名。学生们又嚷，“背面、背面！”  
她装作漫不经心地将卡片翻转过来，却发现那是属于她的画像。  
……藤井树画的，“藤井树”的画像。  
她余光里发现学生们正在津津有味地偷看她的表情，只好假装自己本来就知道这么一回事似的，压抑住自己激荡不止的心跳，试图将它揣进兜里。然而非常不凑巧的是，她怎么都找不到合适的地方。

以及，  
——“但是winko，对我来说，它是藤井树想要把借书卡藏起来，最喜欢的围裙却没有一个兜。”

那之后又是一段时间。直到NCT2020企划提上日程，所有人被聚集到一起，又被重新打乱。成员们的步调也不再像从前那样整齐划一，而是各自有事情要忙。钱锟从公司回来，抖落身上的冰冷，将外套暂时挂靠在沙发背上：“我今天去录音的时候遇到yuta哥了。”  
董思成盘腿坐在沙发上，聚精会神地盯着手机上的小人。听到这话他应了一声，面上表情没变，手指却按错了键，顿时血条没了一大半。他发出懊丧的声音，这才又把注意力转移过去，“今天u2 From Home录音。”  
“嗯，我出门的时候不是跟你说了？又光顾着游戏根本没听吧。”钱锟半真半假抱怨两句，见好就收，“就只是打了个照面，没说上太多话，他还问我来着。”  
两个人都沉默了，只有游戏的音效还在呶呶不休。  
钱锟说：“他问我你好不好。”  
本应是有点沉重的氛围，董思成却很想勾起嘴角笑。他和中本悠太之间纠缠了那么多年，细密复杂的情绪纠葛是很难说得清楚的，在他们分开两年以后，这些心思最终回到了起点。  
“所以锟哥你跟他说了什么？”  
钱锟有意无意地看他一眼：“说你在打游戏。你也完全没让我失望——确实一直在打！”  
董思成吐了吐舌头：“这不是显得你没说假话嘛。”  
“真是。”  
面上波澜不惊，然而那天晚上董思成还是做了很多稀奇古怪的梦。其中有一个记得最清楚，大约是快醒来的时候做的，还来不及从他的脑海里逃走。他梦见他化身成一座山，表面落满白雪，立在一片丘陵之中，周围都是与他长得差不多的山。正值清晨，山谷间雾气弥漫，天空将水雾也蒙上一层梦幻的黛青色，太阳依旧睡在原处的山脚下。  
他站在那里，因为以前做过桃花的缘故，竟然也不觉得十分奇异。无非是山峦不能像花朵那样随意摆动身子罢了，有些无聊。忽然，远远地有个声音传过来，正好落进雪里：  
——“お元気ですか?”  
他疑心自己听错了。  
他使劲地朝着自己的身上瞧，山是不能弯腰的，好在那句话恰好落在自己的肚皮上的雪地里，砸出一个小坑，他只要稍微向下瞥一眼就能看见。无奈雪是非常擅长隐藏秘密的，它把所有的悄悄话全都打包收好了，再藏进身体的深处，等待气温回升、积雪融化，就将那秘密也一同彻底掩藏了。  
“お元気ですか?”  
这一回他听清楚了。他抖了抖身体，用尽全力将那句话返还回去。  
声音刺破了迷雾，也唤醒了太阳。金色的光芒一点点侵吞天空，将它涂抹上绚丽的颜色，雾立刻变得淡了。他久久没能等来第三句话，心里琢磨着，也许还是自己反应得太晚，所以那个人等不到回音，先走一步。他恨自己被困在这里，深深地扎根于脚下的这片土地。他可追不上去啊，只能在脑海里勾勒出当时的场景，长长地叹了口气。  
这一阵风彻底地将雾气吹没了，太阳奋力跃上天幕，日出了。  
忽地，从更近的地方有人大声地回答：“元気です！”  
他一下子精神抖擞，将这句话也返还回去，“元気です！”  
更近，“お元気ですか?”  
再近一点，“元気です！”  
中本悠太在梦境里走到他面前的瞬间，他身上的雪霎时间就全部融化了。他们遥遥对望，相顾无言。董思成疑惑自己可能是太久没见他了，太想念了，所以才跟小孩子春游似地，怎么也睡不着，翻来覆去地设想第二天会发生的事情，并且将自己埋进被子里一边笑一边催促自己快点睡着，免得明天打瞌睡。  
这个山谷里所有的山都大梦初醒般地……一句接着一句问他们，“お元気ですか?”  
然后——从雪下，挣脱出来满山的桃花。

他们比预计的更晚地重逢，在这个很大很辽阔、又很小很逼仄的世界里。董思成看到中本悠太的时候张了张嘴，许多关于过去的回忆重新涌上心头。  
“这次我们是打算配合着2020做一系列访谈的拍摄……”经纪人清了清喉咙，告诉他们这次的安排，“等下我会跟你们说分组，被叫到的成员就过来，其他的人继续留在场地里拍摄，都不要乱跑，随时stand by. 没问题吧？”  
随着人被一批一批地叫出去，还没参与拍摄的人越来越少，董思成心中逐渐有了某种预感。  
果然，听见自己和中本悠太的名字被排列在一起，他就明白某些东西终究还是来临了。  
中本悠太走过来，拍拍他的后脑勺，接着手自然地搭在他的肩膀上，搂着他——有点亲昵地，又有点催促意味地，要他跟自己一起走，“怎么还在发呆啊winwin?”  
好像什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。  
他想起黄旭熙问他：你想要看见什么样的中本悠太呢？  
那时候他是真的回答不出来，所以随便说了个答案。他一向来对这些变动都很被动，想不出接下来要往哪里走，很多很多次，都是看到中本悠太走在自己身边，才安心下来的。也正是因此，在再次经历的当下，他才逐渐有了实感：原来他想要的不过是、不过是——  
非常具有讽刺意味的是，走到拍摄现场他们才知道这次的主题居然是“winwin的粉丝见面会”。  
董思成感觉自己的肌肉瞬间僵硬了，公司对他的安排和定位一向来如此，他早有经历。他不会抗议，不会吵闹，只是每次都要打起十二分的精神才能说服自己去接受。他现在比以前更加豁达和自在，无非是想通了他没有挑剔的资格，只要能和中本悠太像这样相处就已经很奢侈了。 中本悠太似乎是察觉到他情绪不对，把手臂放下来，改成给他捏肩膀，又凑近他后脖颈小声地问：  
“没关系吗？”  
“……没关系吧。”都到这里了还能怎么办。  
纵使觉得很不对劲，董思成还是跟着其他成员一起走进场地中央。要说这是拍摄现场未免也太寒酸了些，公司估计是觉得内容重于形式，只开辟出了一个小角落，除了两位MC有幸能够坐在矮凳上之外，其他的“嘉宾”只能盘腿坐在人造的草地或者那个开始漏气的气球沙发上。  
董思成被簇拥到中间。

许多年前，他还是一株桃花：那个向他乞求美梦成真的女孩，在第二年的春天，同样双手合十对他祈祷，“他明天就要来提亲，我会穿上整座城最美的嫁衣，等着他来上门提亲。我一直盼着你能开，可今年春天比往年要冷，竟然怎么也等不到。倘若你真的听得到我，明天就开花好不好？”  
她对着他笑，“我多想把最美的时刻给他看。”  
于是那夜他铆足了劲让自己汲取到足够的营养。原来就对她于心有愧，她以为是许愿成真，反抗家里、得到爱情全是桃花的功劳，他没做什么却被千恩万谢，想解释却苦于无法开口。如今她又有了新的期盼，他无论如何都想帮忙完成。  
女孩戴上红盖头出嫁，他的手指开出淡粉色的花朵。花瓣从他的指缝里掉下去，刚好落在那块鲜艳的红布上。她被牵着出了大门，交到心上人手上。男生抬手为她摘去那片花瓣，说：“桃花都开了。”

桃花年年开花；变成人以后，他却只盛开过一次。  
在想起《情书》结尾的那天晚上，他悄悄拉开窗帘，在皎洁的月光下，看着自己的指尖凝结出来的一小片淡粉色。桃花在寒冷的夜里，甚至不需要绿叶的依托，就那样没心没肺地、张扬肆意地，盛开着，像是要向世间万物都展现自己的昳丽。  
想到这里，董思成悄悄地朝着中本悠太的方向偏移了一公分。他正好撞见为他举着话筒的、心上人的眼睛，微微一笑又垂下视线去，好似花朵悄悄掩起脸，只将一半花蕊露在空气里等人发觉。


End file.
